


My older brother can beat yours

by howterrib0n



Series: Unconventional ally-ships and foes [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Implied Relationships, Protective Older Brothers, Sapnap and George mentioned, They/Them Pronouns for Tubbo, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howterrib0n/pseuds/howterrib0n
Summary: In which one Wilbur Soot and one Dream find out about their little brothers' secret hangouts. Maybe Dream's a little upset for a good reason.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Unconventional ally-ships and foes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992808
Comments: 9
Kudos: 433





	My older brother can beat yours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The only reason there are romantic relationships in this is to push the story and I'm writing using the personas rather than the real person. I don't want anyone to actually get together.

Dream didn’t know what he was getting into by following Tubbo when they left for another mysterious walk but it definitely wasn’t this.

12 feet from him is the infamous Wilbur Soot and a nervous Tommy “Innit” Soot. A foot behind him is Tubbo, distorted and confused from being manhandled protectively. The two older brothers glared at each other and then, Wilbur smirked.

The brunette opened his mouth and loudly spoke, “Dream! So nice to meet you and all once more! Mind explaining why your fucking mutt has been meeting with my Toms?” 

Dream stayed quiet, staring towards the vampire. Tubbo seemed to snap out of the confusion, looking up to Tommy who stared back with fear. The two understood what Wilbur was doing. Tommy tugged at Wilbur’s sleeve nervously, “Wil. C’mon-”

Cutting him off, Wilbur snapped at him, “Quiet, Tommy!” Tommy shut up fast, not really out of fear or anything but he didn’t want to provoke Wilbur more than he is. He broke the one rule of ‘do not talk to werewolves’ and more trouble is asking for his older brothers to call a family meeting.

Family meetings meant he had to sit down and look all three of his disappointed clan members in the eyes.

Tommy looked back at Tubbo with the stare that they knew meant he tried. Tubbo nudged dream, shaking their head. Dream’s head turned to him for a second before looking back at Wilbur, who only smiled. 

Finally, Dream replied, “I’d ask the same for your little brat.” The brunette man’s gaze hardened, mumbling curses.

The older vampire glared as he hissed in a strangely sweet tone, “Nice meeting you again,  _ Dream _ . Now I must go off, keep your mutt away from Toms.” Then they were off, Tommy being gently dragged away. The youngest duo gave each other one last look as the blonde left.

The older werewolf sighed, tired, and looked over to Tubbo, who fidgeted. “Tubs, we’re going home. You’re grounded for three months and you get extra chores for those three months.” The smaller werewolf knew not to object, letting out a quiet whimper of acknowledgement.

The two went home. Dream told Sapnap and George. Sapnap and George lectured Tubbo. During the lecture, Dream went into the room he shared with the other two adults, collapsing into their bed. 

There was a reason he didn’t allow Tubbo to talk to Tommy.

They reminded Dream too much of him and Wilbur, maybe a lot more platonic but there were too similarities. He refused to let that train wreck repeat, especially to the youngest pack member.

**Author's Note:**

> Tubbo and Tommy get grounded asmr


End file.
